A Scooter for Yaksmas
|writer=Bob Camp Jim Gomez Vince Calandra Ron Hauge |release=December 16, 1995 |runtime=23 minutes |available=DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} " " is the second special Christmas-themed episode of Nickelodeon's animated show The Ren & Stimpy Show, produced and aired as the tenth episode of its fifth season, as part of the SNICKtoons Christmas Gift Pack (a special edition of the SNICK programming block that also included reruns of "Doug's Christmas Story", "The Santa Experience", and "Rocko's Modern Christmas!: Can't Squeeze Cheer From a Cheese Log!"), this was notably the original show's last episode (prior to its attempted reboot as 's Ren & Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon) to premiere on Nickelodeon (though one more episode was aired on in October 1996). Synopsis Stimpy wants a Johnny Future Jet Scooter for Yaksmas and continually drops hints to Ren about it. Later, he prepares the house for the arrival of Stinky Wizzleteats (who in this episode is the Yaksmas equivalent to Santa Claus) and the Shaven Yak. On Yaksmas morning, after feasting on the sausages and pre-chewed gum that Stinky left for them, Ren and Stimpy exchange gifts. To Stimpy's dismay, though, Ren instead seemingly gives him a box of fudge popsicle sticks (something he is shown to already have a lot of because he works at the factory that makes them). Stimpy goes out and throws a fit in front of the toy store where the scooter is on display, breaking the window in the process and causing the scooter to fall into his hands. An old lady sees his outrage, mistakenly believes that he is stealing the scooter, and gives chase after him, accompanied by a police officer. Stimpy goes into hiding with the scooter and initially decides to go back and ask Ren for help, but Ren has gotten caught up in the publicity over the theft. Stimpy instead decides to tell Stinky Wizzleteats about his dilemma, believing that he's the only one who can help. When Stimpy gets to the West Pole (which is a motel) with the toy store's scooter (which has taken quite a beating by this time), he finds Stinky and the Shaven Yak having passed out, along with a present addressed to him from Ren. He opens it and, to his joy, finds that Ren actually did buy the scooter for him after all, and Stinky merely forgot to deliver it. Stimpy heads back home with his scooter, leaving the toy store's scooter with Stinky, under the assumption that it will be fixed and returned to the toy store (in actuality, though, Stinky and the Yak now end up being pursued by the police for the scooter theft). Songs *"It's a Wizzleteats Kind of Christmas" Availability The episode was made available on home video on The Ren & Stimpy Show: Season Five and Some More of Four DVD set, released by in 2005. Cast External link * * See also *"Son of Stimpy" *''Ren & Stimpy's Crock O' Christmas'' Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:Nickelodeon Category:1995 releases